memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
John M. Dwyer
John M. Dwyer is the Emmy Award-winning, Academy Award-nominated set decorator who has worked on Star Trek: The Original Series, the first season of Star Trek: The Next Generation, and six ''Star Trek'' films. Star Trek work Dwyer started working on TOS during the second season, beginning with the popular episode . He remained with the series until its cancellation in . Dwyer returned to the Star Trek franchise nearly two decades later when he was brought aboard to decorate the sets for in . The following year, he was hired as set decorator on Star Trek: The Next Generation. Dwyer left after TNG after the first season, however, and Jim Mees took his place. Although he left TNG, Dwyer continued to contribute to the franchise. He decorated the sets for , and later did the same for , , and . He most recently worked on with art director Donald B. Woodruff, with whom he worked before on the 1987 film Jaws: The Revenge, directed by director Joseph Sargent. Early career Dwyer began his set decoration career on the hit ABC series McHale's Navy. This was followed by the 1967 made-for-television movie Valley of Mystery, which featured Leonard Nimoy. He would begin working on Nimoy's series, Star Trek, that same year. After Star Trek, Dwyer worked on such television shows as Night Gallery, Kojak, and Kolchak: The Night Stalker. He also worked on his first film, the Academy Award-winning 1975 blockbuster hit Jaws. Afterward, he decorated sets for the films Midway (1976, starring Edward Laurence Albert and featuring Phillip Richard Allen, Glenn Corbett, James Ingersoll, Robert Ito, Clyde Kusatsu, Monte Markham, and John Schuck), Two-Minute Warning (1976, featuring Allan Miller, Brock Peters, and Garry Walberg), Which Way Is Up? (1977, featuring Marc Alaimo and Morgan Woodward, with cinematography by John A. Alonzo), and Gray Lady Down (1978, starring Ronny Cox, Rosemary Forsyth, and Stephen McHattie and featuring David Clennon and Robert Ito). Award-nominated works Dwyer earned his first Emmy Award nomination in Outstanding Art Direction for his work on the 1978 NBC mini-series Centennial. Among the performers who worked on this program are Michael Ansara, Ed Bakey, Henry Darrow, Cliff DeYoung, Robert DoQui, Robert Easton, Alex Henteloff, Brian Keith, Sally Kellerman, Stephen McHattie, Nick Ramus, Clive Revill, Eric Server, James Sloyan, Morgan Woodward and Anthony Zerbe. Dwyer received his second Emmy nomination – which he won – for the 1981 mini-series The Gangster Chronicles, starring Jonathan Banks, Michael Ensign, Louis Giambalvo, Michael Nouri, and Kenneth Tigar. Dwyer's next project was the acclaimed 1980 biographical drama Coal Miner's Daughter, which earned Dwyer his first and only Academy Award nomination for Best Art Direction-Set Decoration (shared with production designer John W. Corso). Later career Subsequent films featuring Dwyer's decorating work (besides those in the Trek franchise) include John Carpenter's The Thing (1982, featuring David Clennon and Joel Polis), Paramount Pictures' Beverly Hills Cop (1984, starring Jonathan Banks, Steven Berkoff, and Ronny Cox), Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991, featuring Earl Boen, Jenette Goldstein, Nikki Cox, Castulo Guerra, Terrence Evans and Abdul Salaam el Razzac), Alien: Resurrection (1997, starring Raymond Cruz, Brad Dourif, Leland Orser, and Ron Perlman, with art direction by Andrew Neskoromny and costume design by Bob Ringwood), and Hollow Man (2000, featuring J. Patrick McCormack and Jimmie F. Skaggs). In addition, he worked with veteran Star Trek production designer Herman Zimmerman on the Paramount films Black Rain (1989, featuring Tim Kelleher, Richard Riehle, and Stephen Root) and All I Want for Christmas (1991, featuring Andrea Martin). The latter picture featured art direction by DS9 art director Randy McIlvain. Among the television programs on which Dwyer worked later in his career included Magnum, P.I., MacGyver, and the popular 1983 science fiction mini-series V. External link * Dwyer, John M. Dwyer, John M.